Consejos Útiles y Frases de Súper Villano
by Alexander-The-Real-Champion
Summary: Consejos Útiles y Frases de Súper Villano Manera sencilla de crear villanos en un modo ligero.


Algo que escribi en el 2004.

Consejos Útiles y Frases de Súper Villano

He Vistos a miles de villanos como Cell o Hades que dan tanto miedo como la Tía May de Spiderman(Aparece Cell y Hades y golpean al narrador)

Bueno si no quieres ser como esos perdedores he aquí un útil o inútil manual de normas y formas de parecer mas malo, sin perder el estilo claro.

Primero esta la vestimenta o el look, como te ven te tratan, que hubiera pasado si Picollo hubiera usado una suéter rosa alrededor del cuello en ves de una capa, hubiera causado menos miedo, piensen que un día vas caminado y en lugar de ver a Venom o Poseidón, ven a dos sujetos salir de una puerta, con un traje blanco con camisa rosa y al otro con lentes rosas y una camiseta de soy fan de Sting, eso no da miedo, claro que depende de la persona, pero solo piensa en Venom, dientes y lengua, traje con una araña blanca sobre un traje negro y a eso súmale locura e instinto asesino, eso si da miedo.

Forma de hablar, Vegeta y Venom son expertos en como hablas para dar miedo, Vegeta siempre llama insecto o dice frases de desprecio, eso es una manera, pero en practica Venom es mas demente, Dialogo y ejemplo 1:

Vegeta enfrenta a Nappa de nuevo en cualquier Fic donde reviva Nappa

Vegeta: Insecto despreciable y asqueroso fuera de mi camino, volveré a matarte

Nappa: No lo creo

Vegeta: Ya Cállate insecto

Venom enfrenta a Ñapa

Venom: Tu sangre chorreara de mi boca y tus ojos serán una botana, antes de comerme tus sesos y arrancarte la vida

Nappa: No lo Creo

Venom: Insensato disfrutaremos el matarte y ver como mueres.

Como ven Vegeta es mas sobrio pero mas fino, Venom es mas tosco y amenazante.

Aquí están las frases que puedes usar.

(Recomendado para cuando sabes que vas a perder)

Ja con ese poder tan bajo vas a vencerme

No importa lo que hagas nunca me derrotaras

Mejor será que escapes ahora que estoy de Humor

Vas a perder es inevitable

Mi destino es Vencer

O La Mejor

No eres tu es que soy superior y lo que dice es ilógico mejor es que te largues a tu casa antes de morir

(Mientras peleas y vas ganado o si Ganas)

Es imposible perdiste (En tono sarcástico o burlón)

Te dije que perderías

Era inevitable

Jaaaa eso es todo

(Mientras peleas y vas perdiendo o pierdes)

Fue suerte

No importa tu derrota esta destinada

Soy Kaiba (puedes cambiar el nombre) y nunca pierdo

Soy mejor que tu y por eso vas a perder

No importa lo que hagas vas a perder

Imposible

Disfrútalo pues nunca volverá a pasar

(Antes de la pelea)

No importa mi técnica y poder es mejor jajajajaja

Solo pasara en tus sueños

No importa si me vences de todos modos yo gano (Se que no suena lógico pero impacta al otro)

Eres de un nivel inferior solo vas a perder y de una manera aplastante

No importa regresare y te venceré de nuevo

Morirás o Moriré esta pelea es a muerte

(Mientras mueres, Recuerda que si eres vencido y mueres debes de tener frases para ese momento)

Argh ... es... cof cof ...estoo.... cof es… argh imposible…. Argh

Disfrútalo cuando regrese no será igual

Perdí no por que fueras mejor, perdí por mi ineptitud

Ganaste pero solo por este momento

Jajaja Volveré

Nos vemos en el infierno

No importa mañana venceré

Maldición

Sabíamos que uno moriría pero supuse al equivocado

(Cuando un Villano menor muere)

Se lo merecía

Era muy débil me hiciste un favor

Ja siempre supe que el perdería

El era fácil, yo soy diferente

Jajajaja se lo merecía

Crees que me importa, pero no importa solo era de un nivel inferior

(Cuando mata a alguien del bando contrario)

Eso fue todo, fue bastante patético

Ja el pensó que podía vencer

El pensó que podría detenerme pero vio que estaba equivocado

Solo diré una palabra patético

(Cuando conversa sobre el héroe con sus subordinados)

Es un insecto, acaben con el

Es mas poderoso de lo que imaginan, pero sigue siendo un guerrero patético

Solo vencerá a los mas débiles

No importa quien sea morirá

(Cuando habla con los aliados del héroe)

Es muy débil, no sobrevivirá

Ja crees que puede vencerme, cuando el muera en mis manos veras que equivocación

Talvez sea mas fuerte de lo que creo pero es improbable

Ja el morirá y tu también

Disfruta tus fantasías mientras puedas

Esas son frases si no clásicas si bastante usadas, pueden variar pero el fondo es el mismo.

Su apariencia física hace que varié sus comportamiento, también su educación y sobre todo de donde es.

Nappa es alto y calvo un soldado, Vegeta bajo y de la realeza eso hace que se comporten diferente, también la edad varia en su forma de ser

Sexo, el masculino y femenino, también varia su forma de ser visto, el villano o villana cambia de motivos y de formas de ser, ambos responde diferente a la misma situación.

Hombre es mas común e impacta menos, pero si una mujer es mas despiadada que un hombre común impacta mas.

Nombre, el nombre es algo importante, dependiendo de el impacto que quieras debera ser el nombre el personaje es diferente, muchos parecen el mismo, pero sin embargo sus pequeñas diferencias son el motivo del nombre.


End file.
